Assassins Creed : Equestria Fall-out
by SOAP EL DEL CoD
Summary: Equestria ya no es como antes , Twiligth se ha tomado el poder y las calles se ven desoladas ,hoy presenciaran la muerte de las mayores defensoras del reino junto con un pony desconocido pero al parecer un muy importante enemigo para ella (capitulos clave)
1. Chapter 1

_**INICIANDO LA MEMORIA DEL ASESINATO...**_

* * *

2 guardias nocturnos me llevaban hacia una especie de estadio donde nobles y la única princesa de Equestria , la princesa Twiligth presenciarían la muerte de las integrantes del grupo "mane 5 " compuesto por Applejack , Rarity ,Rainbown Dash ,Fluthershy y Pinkie Pie junto con otros ponis que fueron contrarios a el gobierno de Twiligth entre ellos yo , Black Forder , aunque ni siquiera sabia por que me matarían si ni siquiera recuerdo donde estoy pero bueno yo nada puedo hacer mientras este amarrado y sujetado por dos guardias y vigilado constantemente por arqueros de la guardia diurna

-CABALLOS Y YEGUAS HOY EN LA CIUDAD DE CANTERLOT...- escuche una voz dentro del estadio

¿Canterlot?, recuerdo eso , esta ciudad era hermosa y limpia pero ahora se ve bastantemente descuidada y sucia ¿que habrá gatillado a esto? .

Luego de varios metros de caminata siendo llevado por los guardias llegamos al estadio donde logre divisar a las "mane 5" con otros guardias poniéndoles una cuerda en el cuello , aunque no recuerdo mucho sobre las "mane 5" se que ellas no hicieron nada malo como para que Twiligth le sentenciara a muerta a esas ponis

-... LES MOSTRAREMOS LA MUERTE DE LOS TRAIDORES DE EQUESTRIA- siguió aparentemente el comentador

Un momento el comentador lo conozco, ES SPIKE...pero porque comentaría algo tan terrible como la muerte de unos ponis.

Mientras seguíamos avanzando la gente que estaba fuera de el estadio me abucheaba y tiraban fruta y verduras podridas impactándome en mi traje plomo con capucha

-MATENLO...QUÉMENLO...SACRIFIQUENLO – se escuchaba entre los abucheos de la gente mientras me lanzaban cosas

Pero que gente mas fastidiosa e insoportable, que habré hecho yo para merecer un trato así

-Guardias díganles que se detengan-Dije al guardia que se ubicaba a mi derecha

-Silencio traidor-Me contesto dándome un golpe en la cara haciendo que me sangrara la nariz

En ese momento estábamos entrando al estadio, lo que no me di cuenta era que detrás mio estaban unos ponis igualmente vestidos con trajes con capuchas plomas pero estos miraban a el suelo con los ojos cerrados, cualquiera hubiera dicho que estaban muertos pero no era asi

-SILENCIO- grito la princesa Twiligth haciendo que todos los ponis se callaran y miraran a la princesa – Querido pueblo de Equestria , hoy como mi fiel secretario dijo presenciaran la muerte de los peores traidores de nuestra nación –

Todos los ponis del publico golpeaban fuertemente el suelo en señal de aprobación junto con algunos gritos

-Peores que Nigthmare Moon- Dijo Twiligth haciendo magia para mostrar una especie de holograma con su magia con una imagen de Nigthmare Moon

-Siiiiiii!- respondió el publico

-Peores que la reina Chrysalis –Dijo Twiligth haciendo lo mismo pero con la reina Chrysalis

-Siiiiiii!-respondió el publico

-Peores que el rey Sombra- Dijo Twiligth repitiendo el acto pero con Sombra

-Siiiiiiii!- respondió el publico

- Incluso peores que Discord- Dijo Twiligth mostrando ahora la cabeza desmembrada de Discord

-Siiiiiiii!- respondió el publico ovacionando a Twiligth cada vez mas

-Pero...más que todo ...PEORES QUE LAS EX PRINCESAS CELESTIA Y LUNA-Dijo Twiligth mientras mostraba las cabezas de las ex princesas haciéndome llenar de ira y ganas de matarla- ahora quiero que traigan al líder de los traidores

Los guardias me tiraron fuertemente llevándome hacia Twiligth mientras que de entre el público se motivaban mas la gente , yo no estaba tranquilo obviamente mi muerte estaba cerca y lo único que podía hacer era esperarla hasta que llegara , sin embargo estaba tan preocupado de el lugar que no me di cuenta de el extraño brazalete que tenia puesto en mi pata derecha este tenía un diseño de un triangulo con un pony de tierra en medio , aunque me pareció extraño al recordar algunas cosas de este brazalete seguí tratando de apartarme de los guardias pero era imposible me tenían tomados con mucha fuerza y seguían arrastrándome hasta llegar donde Twiligth quien estaba ubicada en una especie de trono dentro del público , obviamente estaba con mucha seguridad y los ponis no podían acercarse a mas de 10 metros de la princesa , ahí me arrojaron creando un circulo de guardias dejándome a mí y a Twiligth en medio

-Black , Black , Black –Decía ella –creíste que podías enfrentarme a mí y a mi imperio –

En ese momento pise al suelo para reincorporarme pero el brazalete se movió dejando que una cuchilla saliera de el enterrándose en el piso esto me dejo clavado, ya recuerdo todo... soy el mejor asesino del reino de Equestria y el brazalete es una hoja oculta... los otros ponis prisioneros... SON MIS COMPAÑEROS... YA RECUERDO EL PLAN Y MI MISION... MATAR A LA PRINSESA TWILIGTH

Mis compañeros quienes hace un momento reaccionaron sacando sus hojas ocultas y matando a los guardias mientras que unos ponys del publico tiraban bombas de humo mientras lanzaban cuchillos hacia las cuerdas que iban a matar a las "mane 5" dejándolas libres y corriendo con mis compañeros mientras sucedía esto Twiligth me miraba de una forma perversa y casi psicópata , unos asesinos dispararon con sus arcos hacia los guardias que me rodeaban mientras yo miraba hacia mi alrededor si el plan estaba funcionando , y en efecto el plan estaba saliendo a la perfección pero Twiligth ni se inmutaba

-Que pasa Twiligth ¿te deje sin palabras?- Dije mientras retraía mi hoja oculta mientras unos compañeros se acercaban a mi liberándome de mis ataduras, al liberarme extendi mis alas que ya las tenia acalambradas

-Ni un poco –Dijo ella

Luego de eso salte en dirección a ella para acabar con mi misión mientras unos compañeros la rodeaban dejando sin escapatoria a Twiligth.

YO SOY BLACK FORDER Y ESTA ES MI HISTORIA...

* * *

Hola gente que tal este fic ? quiero que dejen sus opiniones para continuarla o dejarla hasta aquí

PD: prologo ( o one-shot dependiendo de que elijan)de Assassins Creed Equestria Fall-out

Comenten, Opinen ,Webeen y toda esa mierda


	2. Chapter 2

ASSASSINS CREED: EQUESTRIA FALL-OUT

Muy bien ahora entra ahi

...Iniciando memoria del asesinato...

Luego de eso salte en dirección a ella para acabar con mi misión mientras unos compañeros la rodeaban dejando sin escapatoria a Twiligth. Cuando me dirigía a ella se corrió a un lado haciéndome chocar con el piso

-JAJAJAJA... ¿crees que puedes vencerme a mi? ¿La princesa suprema de Equestria?-Dijo Twiligth mientras aterrizaba en el suelo dejando una grieta en el piso- si no pudiste conmigo cuando mate a las estúpidas de Celestia y Luna , ¿Por qué pensabas que me matarías ahora?

-por que ahora tengo esto-Dije mientras apuntaba con mi hoja oculta hacia Twiligth – ahora si honrare a las princesas matando a la máxima traidora

-¿que no te das cuenta? Yo solo quería mejorar Equestria , yo solo quería asesinar a las mayores amenazas de Equestria , yo amo a Equestria-Dijo ella

-eso no funcionara conmigo tu sabes que soy inmune a tus hechizos de control mental –Dije mientras me disponía a actuar con mi hoja oculta

Twiligth se estaba preocupando , la tenia como yo quería , sabia que ese era su ultimo recurso y ahora por fin terminare mi misión

-Muy bien , me atrapaste –Dijo ella sorprendiéndome de su actuar- ahora mátame y termina con tu misión

-jejeje... por fin sabes cual es tu destino-Dije

-solo que hoy no será ese dia –Dijo ella – ¡teletransportacion!

En eso salió un brillo intenso de ella desapareciendo poco a poco mientras yo daba ordenes a mi aprendiz de que lanzara un hechizo de anulación pero ya era demasiado tarde , había desaparecido

-MIERDA- grite –mierda, mierda, mierda, mierdaaa!

-señor los nobles espectadores de la anterior masacre están todos prisioneros y listos para interrogatorio-Dijo un compañero que venia corriendo

-muy bien ellos deben saber donde se pudo haber ido, por ahora me iré con Isaac –Dije mientras desplegaba mis alas hacia el norte

Isaac era el líder de nuestro grupo era un pony de mas o menos sesenta u ochenta años , no tenia mucha familia tal vez es por eso que tiene esa faceta obscura y solitaria aveces , con su aspecto media un poco mas que un pony , su pelaje es negro con la crin gris , viste casi siempre una túnica negra con capucha y le falta su ojo izquierdo , lo perdió en una huida de una riña .Ya casi estaba llegando a nuestra base donde nos refugiamos de las guardias reales de la princesa Twiligth

Era un muy hermoso castillo con 4 torres de vigilancia, Isaac casi siempre esta en la biblioteca esperando recibir noticias de sus mandatos entre ellos el mío aunque fue un fracaso igualmente tengo que entregarle los avances de mi misión

Ya estaba entrando a el castillo en donde la arena de entrenamiento comandado por mi hermano White Forder estaba enseñando a varios novatos ,dentro de el campo del asesinato , varias cosas básicas de cómo asesinar y como huir

-ehhh Black hermano, ¿como estas?-Me dijo mientras dejaba su grupo para seguirme el paso, yo no quise entablar una conversación por que me sentía un inútil por no traer buenas noticias- entiendo estas muy ocupado

Luego de entrar en la biblioteca donde, como suponía, estaba Isaac y en efecto estaba esperándome a mí junto con unos ponys quienes estaban informando a Isaac sobre sus respectivas misiones

-Black!, mi fiel alumno ,¿como te ha ido en tu encomienda?- Dijo Isaac mirándome emocionado por una respuesta positiva

- Lamentablemente no pude acabar con Twiligth pero liberamos a las "mane 5" –Dije decepcionado

-mmmmm... por lo menos tenemos a las mane pero la princesa es muy peligrosa y es una amenaza para nuestra sociedad- Dijo Isaac mientras caminaba hacia mi- no te preocupes la próxima vez lo lograras y podras vengar a tus padres

-No puedo creer que se me haya escapado... la tenia en frente mío ...LA PUDE MATAR-Dije decepcionado

-No te preocupes los errores son comunes y cualquiera puede sufrirlos, solo dime cuantas unidades necesitas para tu siguiente misión –Dijo Isaac estando en frente mío

-La princesa Twiligth es muy rápida, esta vez salte hacia ella pero me esquivo por lo que necesito mas unicornios, pocos terrestres y un poco mas pegasos –Dije mientras calculaba mas o menos cuantos serian en total – mas o menos... 30 ponis en total

-por mi serian 40 pero no tenemos suficiente personal... aunque podríamos sacar de la guardia de los elementos, pero quedarían desprotegidos en especial cuando Twiligth los quiere para tener mucho mas poder, así seria mas peligrosa –Dijo Isaac sentándose en su asiento acolchado

-señor podríamos alistar a algunos de la rebelión pony –Dijo el pony que se encontraba hablando antes con Isaac

-esos son demasiado inconfiables mas de alguno podría traicionarnos con Twiligth – Dijo Isaac pensando un poco- pero podríamos utilizar "eso"

-Claro con "eso" serian fieles a nuestra causa sin importar cual sea el peligro-Dije sacándome la capucha dejando ver mi herida en la cual corría sangre de mi crin blanca manchada con sangre

-Mierda Black cúrate eso – Dijo el otro pony que se encontraba a mi derecha

-diablos con razón no recordaba nada esos guardias me golpearon- Dije mientras salía de la biblioteca hacia la enfermería de el castillo

-Black antes que te vayas llama a las mane 5 hacia aquí diles que tengo que hablar con ellas – Dijo Isaac

-claro, gracias por su comprensión- Dije mientras salía de la biblioteca

El objeto "eso" era una especie de esfera que se encontró en los cimientos de este castillo cuando el reino de Equestria estaba recientemente afectado por el primer asesinato de el dios de la discordia, Discord ,"eso" aunque solo lo he visto una veces conozco su poder y su nivel de peligrosidad por lo que si cae en malas manos seria la destrucción total de este mundo o algo peor

Ya llegaba a la biblioteca cuando me empezó a marear, claro la contante perdida de sangre me habría afectado demasiado por lo que me caí al suelo, las enfermeras al verme me tomaron y dejaron en una camilla y empezaron a curar las heridas, pero no resistí y me desmaye

Al despertar me encontraba en frente de Isaac mientras caminaba alrededor mío, se encontraba enojado

-¿en serio creías que quedarías impune ante tu traición?- Dijo Isaac

-¡¿Traición?! ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?- Dije

-veo que tus padres no te enseñaron como hablar frente a un líder lástima que los hayan matado ...los hubiera regañado bastante por tu comportamiento-Dijo Isaac en forma burlona –y... ¿como estas disfrutando tu premio de tu traición?

-¿De que premio estas hablando?-Dije con extrañeza

-Los diez millones de bits por decir donde se encontraba nuestro castillo, imbécil –Dijo Isaac golpeándome en la cara dejando que cayera un hilo de sangre de mi boca hacia mi piel blanca

-No te arrepientas de estar equivocado –le dije

-ja!... ¿en serio crees que yo estoy equivocado?- Dijo el – si tu propio discípulo me dijo que tu nos traicionaste

No tenia palabras para esto mi propio discípulo... mi propio... hijo...! MI PROPIO HIJO ME TRAICIONO MINTIENDO ANTE ISAAC!

Aquí el capitulo espero que te parezca bueno y cambies de opinión NewSilverWolf96 y a todos dejen sus opiniones sobre el fic y no olviden dejar sus OC y sus opiniones de los fic que tengo planeados si tienen dudas o cualquier cosa déjenmelos en PM ( prívate mensajes)

Búsquenme en FB: Soap el Del cod

Prox. Cap. : EL DESTIERRO


	3. Chapter 3

No tenia palabras para esto mi propio discípulo... mi propio... hijo...! MI PROPIO HIJO ME TRAICIONO MINTIENDO ANTE ISAAC!

-Antes de entrar no quieres tomar un café o algo caliente el ambiente aquí esta frio-

-no gracias estoy bien-

...INICIANDO LA MEMORIA DEL ASESINATO...

-y bien toma tus cosas y vete de aquí ya no eres digno de entrar a nuestras moradas-Dijo Isaac dándome mi hoja oculta y mi espada

-por favor Isaac tu sabes que no haría tal cosa- dije

-lo siento pero vete ,tienes suerte que te dejara vivo- dijo Isaac

Lamentablemente no me creyo siendo que decía la verdad ,pero no desistiré para demostrar mi inocencia aunque tenga que sacrificar a mi disipulo ...mi hijo ...mi sangre

-VETE y no vuelvas –Dijo el guardia que vigilaba el castillo

-tranquilo no te meteré en problemas –le dije

-ja ¿y ahora que? Nos traicionaras con los minotauros o con las cebras-se burlo otro guardia

-no te burles de mi , tu no sabes de lo que soy capaz-

-ven aquí y compruébalo- me dijo empuñando su espada

-no vales la pena, la verdad creo que deverias seguir con tu trabajo-

Luego de la discusión con el guardia y al haberme alejado de la ciudad monte un campamento básico para sobrevivir la noche pero los guardias de Twiligth rondaban cada minuto a si que no pude dormir bien. Al día siguiente me dispuse a visitar a un gran amigo mio de la ciudad de Ponyville , un asesino eficaz y leal , fue mi compañero durante mi entrenamiento a los 18 años en Manehattan su nombre es Big Macintosh el hermano de una de las integrantes de "Mane 5" siempre ,desde que empezamos el entrenamiento hasta hoy nos reunimos para hablar sobre las misiones y sobre los planes que llevaremos acabo

El punto de reunión esta vez es en Hall Center un edificio abandonado cerca de el ex Sugar Cube Corner una pastelería muy antigua , sus dueños eran el señor y la señora Cake, ambos murieron tratando de proteger a sus hijos ante los guardias nocturnos de Twiligth , los pequeños murieron igualmente .Subí al tejado del edificio escalando ya que si volaba los guardias unicornios detectarían una inusual corriente de viento reiterada y me matarían , por suerte no detectan escaladores es por eso que escalar es uno de los movimientos básicos de los asesinos tanto como para movilizarse como para huir de algún enemigo o viceversa.

-Big Mac tanto tiempo sin verte-le dije a Big Macintosh quien estaba esperándome sentado en un bloque de concreto roto

-eyup-Dijo

-¿como esta la pequeña Applebloom?-

-bien un poco preocupada por Applejack pero al saber que tu la rescataste dejo de preocuparle-

-Big tengo algo que decirte... me han expulsado de la ciudad, mi disipulo ha mentido a Isaac que yo proporcionaba información a Twiligth por bits-

-vaya, vaya ,vaya con que tu me proporcionas información- Dijo Big Mac con una voz cambiada y perversa

-Big...que te pasa-Dije

Big Macintosh estaba cambiando de forma , parecía que fuese un changeling pero era imposible los changelings se extinguieron gracias a Twiligth en su primer mandato como reina suprema, pero entonces ¿Cómo es que cambiaba de forma?

-quie...quien eres tu-Dije asustado

-ja veo que aun no me reconoces veamos si me reconoces asi- Dijo aquel extraño cambiando de forma a una alicornio morada ... era Twiligth quien había tomado la forma de Big Mac

-TWILIGTH ¿como es que cambiaste de forma? –dije desenvainando mi espada preparándome para lo peor

-Black, Black, Black... ¿que no entiendes? Yo al matar a quien se me cruce obtengo los poderes de el gracias a el amuleto Changer –Dijo Twiligth mostrando el amuleto

-por eso empesaste primero por los changelings y no por otro reino- dije

-bravo ,bravo un premio para el chico-dijo

-¿que le isiste a Big Mac?¿Twiligth?-dije

-el no importa ahora lo que importas eres tu-dijo

-¿yo? ¿Por que habría de importar yo? además ¿que le hisiste a Big Mac?- dije

-te vengo a ofrecer mi apoyo-dijo

-te escucho –dije

-para que te quedes tranquilo Big Macintosh esta bien en uno de mis cuarteles escoltado por varios guardias- dijo mientras me tomaba del hombro, yo me corri a un lado para evitar alguna maniobra de parte de ella

-que es lo que quieres de mi-dije

-unete a mi ,ahora que no tienes a nadie en quien confiar ,confía en mi te brindare apoyo a cambio de tu lealtad-dijo

-yo... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -01000100001000100000100001000000010001001110001010010101010100101001000010010

TERMINANDO SESION

-Sal de ahí, inmediatamente-dijo una voz

un pony pegaso de crin y cola ploma , piel blanca ,su cutie mark es una linterna encendida

-sal , has estado mucho tiempo ahí adentro puede ser peligroso para ti- dijo un pony unicornio plomo con crin y cola blanca , cutie mark de una lupa

-esta bien, esta bien- dijo el sujeto de la maquina- salgo de inmediato... ANPONYMUS APAGATE

El chico de la maquina es un adolecente residente de la ciudad de Ponyville , su nombre es Golget Forder y su linaje tiene bastante historia dentro de Equestria, el otro pony es su hermano Saver Forder , ellos dos viven activamente aventuras dentro de un videojuego llamado ANPONYMUS ; consiste en acostarse en una especie de camilla y ahí se lee el ADN del pony para asi revivir las memorias de los ponys antecesores en este caso investigan acerca de Black Forder su tataratataraabuelo , quien salvo a Equestria de un terrible acontecimiento

Actualmente el reino de Equestria esta en armonía comandado por la princesa Cadence , quien gobierna justamente a todos los habitantes asi como mantiene buenas relaciones con los reinos vecinos

-Vamos abajo, Applejuice ya llego a buscarnos –Dijo Saver bajando las escaleras cargando su ANPONYMUS

Applejuice es una pony terrestre de piel naranja y crin rubia asi como su cola su cutie mark es un barril de manzanas

-voy esperame dentro del auto dejame llevar el ANPONYMUS-dijo Golget

Golget bajaba las escaleras cargando el ANPONYMUS en su lomo , hoy los tres viajarían hacia Canterlot para conmemorar los 100 años de la derrota de Twiligth

-hoy va a ser un gran día-Dijo Golget subiéndose al auto- un gran dia


	4. Chapter 4

-Hoy va a ser un gran dia-Dijo Golget subiéndose al auto- un gran dia

Golget, Applejuice y Saver se subieron al auto ,como Equestria ya no era una civilización ,tecnológicamente hablando ,básica sino que era la mayor civilización del mundo gracias a la invención de parte de científicos a distintas clases de avances como la tecnología computarizada lo que dio paso a distintas variedades de objetos que desde su invención fueron parte de la vida diaria de los ponys en Equestria . Golger obtuvo su videojuego "ANPONYMUS" gracias a un concurso en televisión mientras que su hermano lo obtuvo de parte sus padres como parte de un regalo de cumpleaños, Applejuice como era carente de fondos por que su familia humildemente gana sus pocos bits en una granja de manzanas heredadas de su tataratataraabuelo, Big Macintosh quien se había casado con una hermosa pony terrestre llamada Magenta , un nombre raro puesto que era rubia y tenia la piel naranja. El auto perteneciente a Applejuice , arranco para dirijirse hacia Canterlot como hoy se conmemoraba los 100 años de la derrota de Twiligth y como la sangre de Golget y Saver era parte de los salvadores de Equestria tenían que asistir

-uff hoy el dia será largo- Dijo Saver

-si pero imagínate nuestros antepasados le ganaron a la peor enemiga de Equestria y además de varias aventuras que vivio Black en su tiempo de asesino- Dijo Golget - de seguro tenemos que tener un gran orgullo ante nuestro pasado y de los asesinos por supuesto

-¿aun siguen vivos esos asesinos?-dijo Applejuice

-no todos murieron o abandonaron el credo pero aun siguen siendo una parte importante de la historia de Equestria- Dijo Golget para luego mirar a su hermano

-oye ,a que no adivinas ¿quien va a ir a esa conmemoración?-Dijo Golget

-ademas de la princesa Cadence , no ,no se quien mas va a ir -Dijo Saver

-va a ir la yegua que te gusta esa tal...-Dijo Golget

-SUNSET FLYING-Dijo Saver para suspirar de amor ante la pegaso de color amarillo y crin roja de cutie mark de unas alas de fuego

-si ella misma jejejeje...-Dijo Golget

Luego de aproximadamente 50 minutos llegaron a Canterlot para la celebración del centenario de la derrota de Twiligth, Golget ,Saver y Applejuice fueron escoltados por guardias hacia el castillo donde los esperaba Cadence algo triste

-Chicos que bueno que hayan podido venir –Dijo La princesa

Los tres le reverenciaron ante la princesa y luego se levantaron

-Princesa disculpe mi descorteza pero ¿le pasa algo?- dijo Applejuice

-no no hay problema ... solo que extraño a mi Shing...-Dijo Cadence algo triste

-no se preocupe princesa yo buscare en las memorias de Black haber si encuentro algún indicio de donde se encuentra para que así con la ayuda de la tecnología actual poder revivirlo-Dijo Golget tratando de reanimar a Cadence

-En serio te lo agradecería que hicieses eso por mi pero es mejor que ahora descansen para que en algunos minutos salgan a dar el discurso de bienvenida-Dijo Cadence dejando pasar a unos guardias quienes traían noticias a Cadence sobre el estado de el homenaje

-Con su permiso nos retiraremos- Dijo Saver tomando su maleta mientras se retiraba junto con los otros dos

Antes de que se fueran Cadence mando a un guardia a que los guiara hacia donde se encontraran las habitaciones del castillo, cuando llegaron el guardia les paso una tarjeta con la cual podían acceder a la habitación y les mostro también todas las funciones de cada aparato del cuarto cuando termino Golget le paso unos cuantos bits de propina y el guardia se fue

-Muy acogedora habitación –Dijo Applejuice mirando una cama

-si Cadence iso muy bien en remodelar este viejo castillo –Dijo Saver para luego acomodar su ANPONYMUS en una esquina donde habían tres enchufes

-¿vas a jugar ahora?- Dijo Golget

-no solo lo estoy acomodando para después-Dijo Saver

-muy bien ¿que quieren para comer chicos?- Dijo una voz en la cocina

-¿quien anda ahí?- Dijo Golget asustado

-soy yo , Asus Pie –Dijo la voz dando a conocer su cara al asomarse de su escondite

Asus Pie al igual que Applejuice era una de las mejores amigas de Golget y Saver ; Su cuerpo era rosado y crin violeta , su cutie mark era un cupcacke azul con chispas de chocolate

-¿Asus?, ¿que haces aquí?- Dijo Golget

-subí por la ventana al percatarme que llegaron-Dijo Asus

-¿Subiste por la ventana? pero si son mas de 10 pisos te pudiste haber muerto- dijo Applejuice

-pude, pero no me paso-Dijo Asus feliz- bueno ¿quieren algo para comer o no?

-claro pero a la próxima avisanos cuando llegues –Dijo Golget

-esta bien, esta bien lo hare-Dijo Asus

Luego de una gran comida de heno frito con una ensalada de frutas , los chicos bajaron al primer piso para ir a el homenaje, Golget dijo un discurso donde todos aplaudieron y ovacionaron a el antepasado de Golget , todos la pasaron de maravilla inclusive los guardias que vigilaban en caso de alguna emergencia pero como todo había salido perfecto no tenían nada de que preocuparse

-Excelente fiesta ¿o no?-Dijo un guardia a otro que se hubicaba a unos cuantos metros de el en una torre de vigilancia del castillo

-a si es compañero nada puede salir mal-Dijo el otro guardia

En eso unas cuatro sombras vigilaban todo movimiento de los guardias incluyendo a los invitados quienes estaban totalmente descontrolados en la fiesta de cierre de el homenaje, una de las sombras saco un rifle y apunto a el guardia de la torre , cuando el otro guardia se distrajo la sombra disparo dándole justo en la cabeza a el guardia de la torre, este cayo al suelo de la torre sin embargo el otro guardia estaba mirando para otro lado , la sombra otra vez apunto pero ahora a el otro guardia y disparo dándole en la cabeza

-Muy bien sujeto 5- dijo otra sombra

-deveriamos avanzar –Dijo la sombra que disparo

-vayamos ayi-Dijo la primera sombra para después irse saltando por las copas de los arboles hacia el lugar indicado

Mientras que esto sucedia Golget estaba bailando con sus amigos , Applejuice estaba bailando con Golget quien estaba terriblemente rojo y Saver estaba buscando a Sunset Flying pero no la encuentra

-uff...uff...uff... creo que debería ir a descansar me siento muy desgastado hoy dia- Dijo Golget quien se notaba en su cuerpo que estaba muy agotado

-hay que ir a dormir es muy tarde, recuerda que nos prometiste llevarnos por un tour en Canterlot ¿recuerdas? –Dijo Applejuice

-si lo recuerdo-Dijo Golget

-¡muy bien!- Dijo Asus quien apareció de la nada frente a los dos- ¡mañana voy a comprar materiales para un pastel de fresas!

Golget , Applejuice y Asus se fueron a su habitación Saver se quedo en la fiesta por que al fin había encontrado a Sunset Flying ,mientras que en la habitación los amigos decidieron que Golget y Saver dormirían en una cama y Applejuice junto con Asus dormirían en otra .Applejuice y Asus se fueron al balcón de la habitación para hablar sobre "cosas de hembras" según Golget , por lo que Goget se sentó en un sillón que se encontraba ahí , luego miro a el ANPONYMUS y se arrodillo para hacer una oración en memoria de Black

-Black mi querido antepasado solo pido que me ayuden en los momentos críticos y me des la fortaleza para soportar todo obstáculo como tu, ante tu destierro de el credo y también pido que...-no pudo terminar Golget por que una sombra lo atrapo y le tapo la boca junto con la nariz con un pañuelo cubierto con cloroformo por lo que no pudo defenderse ante su captor

La sombra lo saco de la habitación y luego huyo por la ventana que daba hacia los jardines de Canterlot donde se encontraban unas estatuas de los mayores acontecimientos que ocurrieron dentro de Equestria , la sombra siguió arrastrando a Golget hasta que llego a un arbusto, ayi se encontraban las tres sombras que mataron a los guardias anteriormente, cada una felicitaba a el secuestrador

-ADN positivo , escuadrón muévanse a base tenemos que terminar con esto lo mas rápido posible–Dijo una sombra

Luego de eso las cuatro sombras se movieron entre los arboles para salir de Canterlot

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y espero que me dejen sus opiniones asi como no olviden perderse los episodios de Sueños Reales, cada Domingo (casi) sin falta y también los domingos ASSASSINS CREED : EQUESTRIA FALL-OUT .

En caso de algún error de ortografía y todo eso envíenmelos en PM o por facebook

No olviden buscarme en el Facebook : Soap El del Cod ( foto de Pinkie Pie con cara de yaranaika)

¡ By SOAP EL DEL CoD ! (Mi firma desde ahora)


	5. Chapter 5

Luego de eso las cuatro sombras se movieron entre los arboles para salir de Canterlot

Las sombras seguían cargando a Golget en su lomo quien seguía dormido a causa del cloroformo

-Ya casi llegamos al camión- Dijo la sombra que asesino a los guardias

Un pony saco un llavero y apretó un botón del cual salió una luz , de inmediato se abrió un compartimiento en la parte trasera del camión

-Déjalo en la esquina al lado de las cajas y tápalo con una frasada-Dijo otra sombra que cargaba una mochila

Los ponys llegaron y siguieron las ordenes del que tenia la mochila ,luego cerraron el compartimiento y se subieron al camión . Uno de los ponys golpeo dos veces el suelo con su pata para avisar al conductor de que todo estaba bien, el camión avanzo a toda marcha por un camino de tierra

_CON SAVER Y SUNSET_

-¡Valla Sunset, no sabia que bailabas tan bien!- Dijo Saver quien estaba bailando con Sunset Flying

-Si tome unas clases de baile en la academia de salsa-Dijo Sunset con orgullo

-de seguro que eras la mejor ¿o no?- Dijo Saver –siempre sacabas buenas calificaciones en la escuela de vuelo

-mmmm... no era la mejor pero algo tenia de talento- Dijo Sunset

-jejeje, de seguro tienes talento –Dijo Saver acercándose a Sunset

-ay, no te pongas coqueto tu sabes que me pongo nerviosa-Dijo Sunset

-Sunset...-Dijo Saver- emm...no se si...tu quieres ser...mi novia?

-Saver...yo no se que decir-Dijo Sunset

-entonces di que si ,yo te are feliz solo, tan solo dame una oportunidad-Dijo Saver

-Por supuesto que si quiero –Dijo Sunset abrazando a Saver quien se puso colorado y respondió al abrazo , la gente que bailaba alrededor se alejaba de la recién iniciada pareja dejándolas al medio mientras se abrazaban

_CON GOLGET_

El camión repentinamente paro, haciendo reaccionar a Golget quien se despertó de un golpe en la nuca

-Ayy mi cuello , ¿que es lo que pasa?- Dijo Golget restregándose su ojos

-ADELANTE MUÉVETE DE AHÍ – Dijo una voz afuera del camión

-¿Quién eres tu?-Dijo Golget

-Solo muévete –Dijo de nuevo la misma voz

Golget se reincorpora y se levanta del suelo para dirigirse a la salida del camión , al salir vio a tres ponys encapuchados y con armas preparadas a cualquier oposición del secuestrado

-¿Qué es lo que quieren de mi?-Dijo Golget

-Solo muévete, mas adelante te explicaremos mejor-Dijo otro pony encapuchado

Golget se bajo del camión , dos ponys lo tomaron de las patas y se lo llevaron a un edificio cercano a un bosque en una montaña ayi Golget fue amarrado y dejado en una sala vacía

-¿Hola?- grito Golget- ¿hay alguien aquí?, ¿hola?

-Hola Golget- Dijo una voz conocida para Golget , el miro hacia atrás suyo y miro a alguien de quien no se esperaría encontrar -te vez sorprendido al verme querido Golget, ¿te parece si enciendo la luz?

El pony desconocido prende la luz

-Tu..tu tu eres el hijo de Black- dijo Golget asustado

-¡vaya!, creí que seria mas difícil en hacerte recordarme- Dijo el hijo de Black- déjame presentarme , aunque creo que ya sabes quien soy

-Eres Walt Forder, el traidor de los asesinos –Dijo Golget

-tu lo dijiste -Dijo Walt

-¿Pero como? Tu deverias haber muerto hace muchos años –Dijo Golget

-Deveria, pero mi princesa Twiligth me dio la inmortalidad a cambio de traicionar a mi padre y al credo- Dijo Walt

-señor el ANPONYMUS esta listo-Dijo un guardia encapuchado-

-Lleven al chico ahí , si se opone mátenlo y traigan a su hermano- Dijo Walt mirando de forma perversa a Golget

-MALDITO ¿QUE VAS A ACERME?- Grito Golget

-tan solo digamos que ... el gobierno de Equestria necesita a una gobernante mejor ,una gobernante de color morada y poderosa-Dijo Walt impresionando a Golget quien se impresiono de gran manera ante el proyecto de Walt- y tu me vas a ayudar

Golget seguía luchando por librarse de sus opresores pero ellos eran muy fuertes , además de las ataduras de sus patas y el anulador de magia ,luchar no era una opción por lo que solo le quedaba esperar a que suceda algo

_CON EL RESTO DE LOS AMIGOS DE GOLGET_

Asus junto con Applejuice no sospechaban nada acerca de lo ocurrido por que pensaban que Golget se fue adonde su hermano quien estaba abajo bailando junto a Sunset

-Applejuice, ¿tu familia esta bien?- Dijo Asus

-si, ¿por que lo dices?- Respondió Applejuice

-es que el otro dia vi que les cortaron la electricidad por lo que me preocupe –Dijo Asus

-aaa... eso... bueno todos algún día tenemos nuestros retrasos económicos ¿no?-Dijo Applejuice con una sonrisa

-si pero ¿tres semanas sin electricidad? ¿No crees que es algo ... por decirlo así... raro?-Dijo Asus

-naaa no es nada , es que ya nadie consume manzanas ni sidra pero bueno nadie le puede ir cien por ciento bien en lo económico- Dijo Applejuice con otra sonrisa fingida

-bueno es que te quería preguntar si ¿tu padre tiene idea sobre esto de lo económico?-Dijo Asus

-Si ¿por que?- pregunto Applejuice

-por que la empresa de mi padre , quiere hacer un convenio de negocios con el tuyo proporcionando manzanas a las pastelerías- Dijo Asus

-guau ¿lo dices enserio?-Dijo Applejuice

-si pero tiene que responder en los próximos 5 días-Dijo Asus

- lo llamare de inmediato –Dijo Applejuice sacando un celular de la mesa de centro para marcar el numero de celular de su padre

-Considerarlo un regalo de cumpleaños Applejuice-Dijo Asus

-gracias Asus-Dijo Applejuice

En eso una piedra golpea la ventana de la habitación en ella tiene un papel envuelto que trae un mensaje Applejuice y Asus se disponen a tomarlo para leerlo hasta que llega otra piedra con otro mensaje y luego otra , los guardias escucharon los repetidos golpes de piedras por lo que fueron a investigar lo que sucededia en la habitación

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y espero que me dejen sus opiniones asi como no olviden perderse los episodios de Sueños Reales, cada Domingo (casi) sin falta y también los domingos ASSASSINS CREED : EQUESTRIA FALL-OUT .

En caso de algún error de ortografía y todo eso envíenmelos en PM o por facebook

No olviden buscarme en el Facebook : Soap El del Cod ( foto de Pinkie Pie con cara de yaranaika)

¡ By SOAP EL DEL CoD !


	6. Chapter 6

En eso una piedra golpea la ventana de la habitación en ella tiene un papel envuelto que trae un mensaje Applejuice y Asus se disponen a tomarlo para leerlo hasta que llega otra piedra con otro mensaje y luego otra , los guardias escucharon los repetidos golpes de piedras por lo que fueron a investigar lo que sucededia en la habitación

Guardias llevaban a Golget en sus cascos hacia una maquina parecida a una camilla , era el ANPONYMUS que estaba en modo de espera

-Entra ahí –Dijo el guardia que estaba a su derecha apuntándolo con un arma y empujándolo hacia la maquina

-¿por que cooperas con el?-Dijo Golget

-no tengo autorización de hablar contigo-Dijo el guradia mientras movia su arma hacia la maquina indicando que tenia que subirse o si no actuaria

Golget sin decir nada mas se sube y se trata de relajar para mejorar su visión dentro del juego

-Black por favor perdóname-Dijo Golget en su mente

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -01000100001000100000100001000000010001001110001010010101010100101001000010010**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -ANALIZANDO ADN... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**- - - - - - - - - - -INICIANDO A UN BLOQUE DE MEMORIA MAS CERCANO... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -INICIALIZANDO... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**INICIANDO SESION**

* * *

-unete a mi ,ahora que no tienes a nadie en quien confiar ,confía en mi te brindare apoyo a cambio de tu lealtad-dijo

-yo nunca me uniria a ti , destruiste a Equestria, mataste a tus amigas, mataste a las princesas, mataste a miles de ponys inocentes y a mi esposa –Dije escupiéndole a la cara

Twiligth se limpio la saliva y me golpeo en la cara , lo esquive y desenvaine la espada cortándole una parte de su ala haciendo que esta saltara hacia atrás a curarse

-INFELIZ-grito un guardia de Twiligth corriendo con una espada hacia mi

Rapidamente lo patee y golpe la cara con el mango de la espada y le corte el cuello

-¡A EL!-grito un arquero guardia de Twiligth apuntándome desde el otro lado del techo del edificio

Reaccione y esquive la flecha que venia hacia mi , con mi hoja oculta plante una estocada en el lomo de otro guardia matándolo en el acto , salte hacia otro enterrándosela en el cuello y lanze un cuchillo envenenado hacia el arquero que grito en un principio

-Facil-Dije mirando a Twiligth quien miraba a sus guardias muertos

-JAJAJAJAJAJA-rio Twiligth- ¿en serio creías que vendría tan desprotegida? GUARDIAS A EL – dijo haciendo que otros guardias saltaran al techo

Me veía rodeado no tenia escapatoria o eso creía hasta cuando unos guardias cayeron al suelo retorciéndose

-¿QUE ES ESTO? –grito Twiligth

-¡BLAAAACK!-Dijo una voz conocida para mi

Un pony verde con capucha la que no dejaba ver su cutie mark, agitaba su pata en señal de saludo. Varios ponys asesinos salieron de el edificio vecino quienes lanzaron cuchillos y disparaban flechas hacia los guardias quienes caian al suelo

-(podrá ser... ¿Ligth?)-pense

-Black acabemos con esta perra-Dijo Ligth despegando sus alas para después emprender el vuelo hacia mi y ponerse a mi lado

-Ligth no te veía desde la escuela-Dije mientras me limpiaba la sangre de mi capucha

-Luego hablamos , tenemos que matar a esta imbécil-Dijo Light mirando a Twiligth quien estaba usando un hechizo de curación sobre su ala cortada

-¡VAMOS!-Dije saltando hacia Twiligth con la hoja oculta desenvainada

Twiligth dejo de curarse , tomo una espada de un guardia muerto y se defendió de mi ataque, desenvaine mi espada y contraataque con una estocada centrar causando que rompiera su defensa ,dando una oportunidad a Ligth de ataque que no desaprovecho dandole un corte en la cara

-¡Toma eso perra!- Dijo Ligth

-ya veras... AMULETO CHANGER- Dijo Twiligth tomando su amuleto y poniéndoselo- ¡GRIFO!

Twiligth grito se lanzo al suelo y temblaba mucho , en un principio pensé que podía haberle afectado tanto poder del amuleto pero luego al darme cuenta de que sus ojos se cambiaron a color rojo carmesí por lo que ella estaba bastantemente cuerda de lo que hacia. Twiligth de sus patas crecieron garras muy afiladas , sus alas ahora estaban en muy buen estado y su boca estaba cambiando a un pico de una águila

-MIERDA, USO EL AMULETO –Dije

-¡¿QUE TIENE DE MALO?, PODEMOS CON EL!-Dijo LIgth

-no, no podemos tenemos que irnos ahora o podemos salir bastante heridos-Dije

-¡NO ESCAPARAN!- Dijo Twiligth en forma de grifo-pony atacándome con sus garras , por poco me rebana la cabeza

-¡Black vámonos!- Dijo Ligth

Twiligth emprendió el vuelo para luego lanzarse con sus garras en frente, alcanze a volar para irme con Ligth pero Twiligth nos seguía. Los asesinos habían acabado con todos los guardias para luego encargarse de recolectar información de los sobrevivientes, los pegasos siguieron a Twiligth para apoyarnos a mi y a Ligth

-TE MATARE BLACK , TE MATARE COMO TE MATE A TU ESPOSA-Dijo Twiligth, pare en el aire causando asi la detención de Twiligth quien al verme a mi en este estado siguió

-fue tan fácil matar a tu esposa , fue como... quitarle un dulce a un bebe jajajajaja-Dijo Twiligth causándome una gran ira

-arrepientete de lo que dices –Dije

-aaaaay el niñito se sintió triste –Dijo Twiligth

-arrepientete-dije

-tu esposa era hermosa ... lastima que haya tenido que morir-Dijo Twiligth

-vamonos Black tenemos que huir-Dijo Ligth sosteniéndome de la capucha

-no, Twiligth arrepiéntete o sufriras –Dije

-¿en serio crees que me derrotaras?-Dijo Twiligth

Salto encima de Twiligth, haciendo que los dos cayéramos al suelo , pero yo ocupe a Twiligth como amortiguador de la caída causando un golpe fuerte en la cabeza pero ella no se inmuto

-esto es por mi esposa- deje plantando una estocada en una pata de Twiligth , ella grita del dolor- esto es por todos los ponys de Equestria que murieron a causa tuya- otra estocada en el otro brazo , misma reacción de Twiligth – esta es por todas las mane que sufrieron persecuciones a causa tuya- una estocada en el lomo- Y ESTA ES POR EQUESTRIA – una estocada en el corazón causando un fuerte grito de Twiligth

-muy bien ... saca to...toda esa ira...la ira te do...domina-Dijo Twiligth con sus últimos alientos

-¡Black! – Grito Ligth – ¡lo lograste!, ¡lo hisiste!

-recu...recuerda... la ira...es lo que ... te do...domina-Dijo Twiligth cerrando los ojos

-vamonos Ligth –Dije escupiedo al cuerpo de Twiligth

-Black , todo acabo-Dijo Ligth

-si amigo todo acabo-Dije mirando el cuerpo de Twiligth en el suelo con los cortes que le propine- por fin cobre venganza a los muchos ponys que murieron en la batalla pero... me siento vacio

-es normal , todos sienten que han hecho algo bueno pero creen que podrían haber hecho mas-Dijo Ligth dando un golpe amistoso a mi lomo – en este caso, tu no podrías haberlo hecho mejor

- no se igual creo que me falta algo por hacer-Dije

-bueno eso será para otro dia amigo-Dijo Ligth desplegando sus alas – ¿vienes?

-no , no puedo Isaac me desterró del castillo-Dije cabizbajo

-ayi no, vamos con las mane 5 recuerda que ellas ahora dirijen la resistencia –Dijo Ligth

-Señor hemos confirmado el asesinato de los 100 guardias del reinado de Twiligth- Dijo un asesino con sin capucha sino con un manto cubriéndole la boca y frente (como los tipos que te encargaban misiones en Assassins Creed )

-gracias, pueden irse a descanzar-Dijo Ligth – Black, ¿vienes?

-... bueno ¿que podría perder?-Dije encojiendome de hombros

_NARRADOR EN 3° PERSONA (OMNICIENTE)_

Black y Ligth se van del lugar dejando a el cuerpo de Twiligth botado en el techo del centro comercial , alrededor del cuerpo había una gran cantidad de sangre asi como de restos de concreto y tierra

-Pronto se completara su transformación- pensó alguien

Twiligth quien parecía muerta abrió sus ojos de golpe dejándolos ver algo mucho mas rojos y sanguinarios

-muy pronto- Dijo ella

Se escucha una risa psicópata muy fuerte mientras se oscurece la imagen

_(FIN DE NARRADOR OMNICIENTE)_

* * *

**GUUUAAAAAUU ¿que tal lectores?, hoy publique este gran capitulo donde se descubrieron varias dudas,PERO ahora tendrán mas dudas sobre las intenciones de Twiligth ¿o no?, bueno si es asi ,no se pueden perder el próximo capitulo .**

**Sobre mi otro fic también se pone interesante y espero que lo puedan leer ya que esta en sus capítulos clave ( con clave no me refiero a finales). Sobre la actualización de la semana pasada ( si no se dieron cuenta la semana pasada no publique ) es por que a mi mamá se le perdió el celular donde yo sacaba la internet para publicar ( si, no tengo teléfono fijo por que vivo en el campo)a si que es por eso que no pude publicar hasta hoy 22 de junio de 2014 donde mi mamá por fin después de una semana , pudo comprarse otro celular a si que desde hoy ( o hasta que lo pierda de nuevo) podre publicar todos los domingos .**

**Si no supieron por que no pude subir capítulos la semana pasada será mejor que me busquen el Facebook donde publico todas las noticias y novedades sobre mis fics y cuando voy a estrenar otro capitulo - Soap El del Cod .**

**¡ By SOAP EL DEL CoD !**


	7. Chapter 7

muy pronto- Dijo ella

Se escucha una risa psicópata muy fuerte mientras se oscurece la imagen

(FIN DE NARRADOR OMNICIENTE)

-¡Saquenlo de ahí!-dijo una voz

-¡no!, todavía no hemos llegado a la memoria del fruto-Dijo otra voz

-señor el puede tener mas adelante serios problemas ,incluso puede causarle la muerte-Dijo la primera voz

Golget abre los ojos y logra divisar a Walt y un pony guardia quien apago el ANPONYMUS

-señor le reitero Golget ya lleva mas de 5 horas dentro del ANPONYMUS esto puede matarlo-Dijo el guardia

-esta bien, pero a la próxima deveriamos dejarlo por mas tiempo-Dijo Walt causando gran impresión en Golget

Según el manual de seguridad y mantención el uso del ANPONYMUS no se deveria usarse por mas de 4 horas por que puede causar serios daños psicológicos e incluso la muerte. Si por accidente se deja al jugador por mas de 4 horas , este tiene que descanzar por lo menos 12 horas sin hacer uso del ANPONYMUS

-esta bien Golget no nos has guiado a nuestro objetivo pero mañana si podras , ve a tu habitación tienes que descanzar y recuerda el reino de Cadence pronto , muy pronto terminara-dijo Walt llendose a la puerta y cerrándola de golpe

Los dos guardias tomaron a Golget y lo cargaron hacia una habitación donde solo había una cama hecha de madera podrida con un pequeño closet de fierro oxidado

-pero que pocilga es esta-dijo Golget

-callate y duerme-Dijo el guardia

Golget solo se acosto y cerro los ojos

CON SAVER, SUNSET, ASUS Y APPLEJUICE

-¿y tu dices que estas piedras tenían un mensaje?-Dijo un guardia

-si mira, aquí las tengo-Dijo Applejuice

Applejuice tomo unas piedras que estaban en una bolsa, todas las piedras estaban cubiertas con un papel .El guardia se tomo con un pañuelo las piedras y las abrió cada una

-estas piedras no tienen ningún mensaje en común- dijo el guardia

-dejeme ver- dijo Saver tomando una piedra

-¿lo ve? Todas las piedras tienen una letra si ellas tuvieran algún mensaje tendrían que estar ordenadas de alguna forma –dijo el guardia – ¿las piedras fueron enviadas en un orden?

-no solo llegaron por la ventana de forma aleatoria- dijo Applejuice

Saver estaba aun viendo la piedra que el sabia que tenia algo raro

-bueno entonces ¿tendra algo en la piedra como una enumeración o algo asi?-Dijo el guardia

-no solo tiene esta extraña marca-Dijo Asus

-dejame verla –Dijo Saver quien tomo la piedra y examino la marca luego abrió los ojos como platos y tomo las otras piedras y también reacciono de la misma forma-estas piedras si están enumeradas ,pero... en un lenguaje que creía extinto

-¿y cual seria ese lenguaje?-Dijo el guardia

Saver no respondió y ordeno las piedras dejando las piedras de esta manera

" ... O... ... H"

-¿Golget, secuestro, rescate, Twiligth?, ¿Golget donde esta?-Dijo Saver

-no lo hemos visto pensamos que estaba con ustedes- dijo Asus

-por Celestia... ire a buscarlo-Dijo Saver, Sunset lo tomo del lomo

-ire contigo-Dijo Sunset

-no, en caso de que suceda algo quiero que te quedes con Asus y Applejuice-Dijo Saver

-esta bien... cuidate –Dijo Sunset dándole un beso en la mejilla a Saver este salió volando por la ventana

CON GOLGET

-Golget...Golget...despierta...despierta-Dijo una voz cerca del ya dormido Golget

-¿quien es?-dijo Golget despertando de golpe

-aquí afuera-dijo la voz golpeando un poco la diminuta ventana

Golget abrió la ventana y encontró un pony encapuchado, como estaba obscuro no le pudo ver la cara

-¿Quién eres tu?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Dijo Golget

-vengo a ayudarte-Dijo el extraño

-¿que haras?, ¿ y por que me ayudas?-Dijo Golget

-tranquilo de eso me encargo yo-Dijo el extraño

-oye un momento ... ¿Quién eres?-Dijo Golget

El extraño rio un poco y luego tomo la cara de Golget con una pata

-has crecido mucho mi tataratataranieto –dijo para luego que todo se volviera negro y que de la nada apareciera una pequeña habitación con una pequeña cama y un closet igualmente pequeño

-¿a sido todo un sueño?-Dijo Golget para luego saltar de la cama y correr hacia la pequeña ventana donde tubo su encuentro con el extraño solo para encontrar una medalla con una forma de una especie de triangulo con la base redondeada y un pony en medio- ¿sera lo que creo que es?

-hey tu vamos ,Walt quiere que comiences la sesión de inmediato –grito un guardia que entraba a la puerta de la habitación

-ya voy-grito Golget

Golget cerro la ventanilla y se fue hacia donde se encontraba el ANPONYMUS

-rapido , rápido ,Twiligth no puede esperar –dijo Walt

-no se para que quieres revivirla-Dijo Golget –ella mato a miles de ponys inocentes para su propocitos egoístas

-solo entra e inicia sesión –Dijo Walt

-igualmente si logras revivir a Twiligth la mataremos de nuevo-Dijo Golget

-jajajajajajajjaja- rio Walt- ahora será distinto

Golget se acosto en el ANPONYMUS y inicio sesión pero antes de que lo hiciese vio a el mismo encapuchado detrás de Walt pero luego desapareció

-ahora veras Walt , pronto te arrepentiras de lo que hiciste –se dijo para si mismo Golget

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y espero que me dejen sus opiniones asi como no olviden perderse los episodios de Sueños Reales, cada Domingo (casi) sin falta y también los domingos ASSASSINS CREED : EQUESTRIA FALL-OUT .

En caso de algún error de ortografía y todo eso envíenmelos en PM o por facebook

No olviden buscarme en el Facebook : Soap El del Cod ( foto de Pinkie Pie con cara de yaranaika)

¡ By SOAP EL DEL CoD !


End file.
